degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 9)
Episodes: Just Can't Get Enough (1) Mia gets a modeling job in Paris and Peter Uses Meth. Clare befriends Jenna, Ali gets jealous. Just Can't Get Enough(2) Mia leaves Peter behind. His drug problem gets worse. He calls his mom and tells her he needs help. Holly J dumps Blue. Shoot to Thrill Ali sexts Johnny to keep him interested in her, but when Ali shows a picture of Johnny being cuddly to the whole school, Johnny sends the racey photos of Ali to Bruce. Meanwhile, Riley and Fiona started dating. Close to Me Jane falls for Declan and cheats on Spinner while working on the play. Manny gives Jane advice along the way. KC and the coach bond; KC quits but rejoins after a peptalk. You Be Illin Johnny finds out he has HPV, genital warts. Alli finds out but she doesnt have it. Meanwhile Peter tries to get back in the band. Wanna Be Startin' Something Jane and Holly J start a babysitting buisness. Holly J catches Jane and Declan making out and quits the business. Jane breaks off her affair with Declan. Dave tries to get himself noticed. Beat It (1) After an embarrasing incident at lifeguarding practice, Riley is determined to be straight. He tries seducing Fiona and fails, they break up. He later punches Sam, the gay lifeguard coach. Dave and Jenna date. Anya keeps her LARPing a secret from Sav and invites Leia along with her. Beat It (2) Riley is accused of gay bashing and gets into a fight with Sam and comes out to Peter. Dave and Jenna break up. Sav finds out about Anya's LARPing. Love Games(1) Declan Sets his sights on Holly J. Chantay gives Leia bad advice and Dump Danny. Love Games(2) Holly J falls hard for Declan and almost loses her mentorship due to him. Dave and Connor become friends. Heart Like Mine (1) KC becomes friends with the Coach. KC dumps Clare and goes out with Jenna. Holly J uses Marco the new student teacher. Heart Like Mine (2) The Coach tries setting up KC with a prostitute, and later KC gets him arrested for having a gun in his car. Fiona becomes the Play fashion designer. Holiday Road Emma and Kelly are back. Emma dumps Kelly. Emma tells Snake and Spike that she's dropping out of college. Chantay and Danny go on their first date. Start Me Up Peter gets accepted to University and opens up a club above The Dot. Claire uses Declan's story on her paper. Broken PROMises(1) Sav and Anya plan to go to the Spring Formal together. Until Sav's arranged wife, Farrah, comes and tries to ruin things. Johnny tries to find a new love interest besides Ali, along the way getting teased by Bruce. Broken Promises(2) Sav and Anya have sex in the limo, Anya tells Sav she's on birth control, Sav later finds out she lied. He breaks up with her after she takes the morning after pill. Alli and Dave become chummy when they have to provide drinks to the kids at prom. Innocent When You Dream In Your Eyes Keep On Loving You Degrassi Takes Manhattan Main Characters This Season *Alli Bhandari - Freshman *Clare Edwards - Freshman *Jenna Middleton - Freshman *Dave Turner - Freshman *K.C. Guthrie - Freshman *Connor - Freshman *Blue Chessex - Junior *Declan Coyne - Junior *Fiona Coyne - Junior *Chantay Black - Senior *Holly J Sinclair - Junior *Anya MacPherson - Junior *Leia Chang - Junior *Sav Bhandari - Junior *Johnny DiMarco - Senior *Bruce the Moose - Senior *Jane Vaughn - Senior *Peter Stone - Senior *Riley Stavros - Senior *Danny Van Zandt - Senior *Emma Nelson - Graduate *Manny Santos- Graduate *Spinner Mason - Graduate Recurring Characters This Season *Jay Hogart - Drop out/Mechanic *Marco Del Rossi - Graduate *Liberty Van Zandt - Graduate Guest Appearances *Mia Jones - Just Can't Get Enough *Christine Nelson/Simpson- Holiday Road *Kelly Ashoona- Holiday Road New Characters * Jenna Middleton played by Jessica Tyler She finds a friend in Clare but Alli isn't too happy about it. Joins the power squad. * Declan Coyne played by Landon Liboiron. His twin sister is Fiona and his father is a diplomat. * Fiona Coyne played by Annie Clark. Her twin brother is Declan, her father is a diplomat. * Dave Turner played by Jahmil French. He is Chantay's cousin. He is desperate to be popular and to fit in.